


I Know What You Did This Summer

by goldenkc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, They love each other, malia not believing in herself but scott is there to give her the confidence she needs, my smol babies, scalia fluff, this is probably canon but we won't know until next season so let's just pretend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: the summer between high school and college is a short one. stiles and lydia have left for their schools, and while malia works through summer school, scott has promised to help her in any way he can. what will happen when it's just the two of them? could there be more than friendship between the alpha and the coyote? follow from graduation until the dreadful day scott has to leave for his own future.





	1. I'll Believe In You Enough For The Both Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the senior class has graduated but malia doesn't believe enough in herself to think she'll make up to much, but scott is always there to pick her up and help her along

They finally did it. They graduated high school.

Scott, Stiles, and Lydia were all mingling with the graduating class outside the high school under the bright Californian sun. Everyone was laughing and smiling with tearful eyes. That might be the last time they see each other for a long time.

The younger half of the pack had come to cheer on their friends, shouting the loudest as their names were called.

The alpha's eyes drifted around the crowd for a missing pack member. Worried about her, Scott decided to venture inside the school to find her.

He found the brunette on the stage they'd all just come from, her head hung low with a sad expression as she played with her cap.

"Hey," Scott called, stepping up to the next level. Malia's head snapped up, meeting her pack leader's eyes with a tight lipped smile. "What're you doing? Everyone's outside."

"Yeah, I just... had to get away. Too many people," she vaguely explained.

Scott sat beside her on the chairs from the ceremony. "What's up? Come on," he lightly nudged her shoulder with his, a playful smile on his lips. "Talk to me."

She twirled the maroon cap in her hands, eyes boring into the fabric. "I shouldn't be here," Malia whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't graduated yet. I still have to pass summer school. What if I don't make it?"

"Don't think like that," he said, shaking his head, feeling saddened that Malia didn't believe enough in herself when she was easily the strongest person he'd ever met.

"I mean, you're all leaving," she dropped her shoulders heavily. "And I'm really happy for you guys, I am. But I'm stuck here because even if I _do _finish school, my grades aren't good enough for a smart college like the rest of you."__

He took her hands in his, turning his body to face her. "You're gonna make it. I know you don't have a lot of faith in yourself, but _I do _. You're one of the smartest people I know. Sure, you struggle, but we all did," he stated, to which Malia raised an eyebrow. "Until junior year, I was failing almost every class. Stiles was so distracted with all our supernatural baggage most of the time that he never did any work. And Lydia... well, she's not a good example, she's always been a genius."__

Malia chuckled with tears swelling in her eyes. She blinked quickly, urging them not to shed. Scott rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand, willing her to look up at him.

"Listen to it," Scott tapped the left side of his chest with a hand before returning it to Malia's hold. " _I believe in you _," he said slowly and forcefully. "Am I lying?"__

Malia shook her head, knowing he'd never lie to her, whether she was listening to his heart beat or not.

"You're gonna make it," he said confidently. "You're going to a smart college, and you're going to find a career that you love. You're going to get married, have a couple kids. You're right there with us, Lia," he said, using the nickname that somehow always made her blush lightly. "You don't need to worry about anything," he told her, ignoring the way his heart fluttered at the soft smile and warm aura she gave off.

Malia sighed, putting her head on Scott's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her arm in a calming manner.

"How am I going to do this without you guys? Stiles will be in D.C., Lydia in Michigan, you'll be _six hours away _," she said exasperated.__

Scott nodded, then rested his head on hers, speaking softly. "I know Stiles and Lydia are leaving next week... but how about I stay until the end of the summer?"

Malia lifted her head at his offer. "What?" She didn't want him to change his plans just for her.

"I can help you through summer school, if you want me to."

"Really?" she smiled softly. "You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you," he said, nodding his head as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She leaned forward, kissing his cheek and snaking her arms around his neck, holding tightly.

Scott felt Malia speak into his neck as her lips moved against his skin. "I never thanked you for saving me two years ago." He pulled back with furrowed brows, asking her to explain. "When I was a coyote, you brought me back. I never thanked you for it. Truth is, without you, I wouldn't have gotten seen my dad again, or gotten to know you, or this pack. So, thank you."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "It's nothing anyone else wouldn't have done."

"But you did it because you're _you _," she said, urging him to believe her. "You're always willing help complete strangers because that's who you are. And you don't give yourself enough credit for it."__

"Sounds like we both need each other," he smirked lightly.

Her smile grew as she placed her cap back on her head. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. Let's Go For A Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which malia gets frustrated with summer school so scott offers her a little road trip to take her mind off it

“I don't understand it!” Malia groaned, rolling over onto her back on Scott’s bed, running her hands down her face.

“Hey, come on,” Scott coaxed, trying not to chuckle at her frustrated antics. “Your page is yellow, not red. I call that progress,” he said, poking her nose.

“It's not good enough,” she muttered, looking sadly at the highlighted psychology textbook.

Scott sighed, rubbing his hand on her shoulder. “You're putting too much pressure on yourself. We should take a break,” he declared, standing up.

“And do what?” she asked, trying her best not to look as defeated as she felt.

Scott handed her his spare bike helmet with a smile, “Trust me?”

She nodded, taking the helmet. “Always.”

“Then let’s go.”

* * *

Scott knew the drive would take about 30 minutes and Malia was only loosely holding onto Scott’s sides. He was worried for the first third of the drive that she’d fall off, but then she began to relax and wound her arms around his waist tighter, resting her head on the back of his shoulder.

They arrived in the small town next to theirs and Scott stopped in an old fashioned diner’s parking lot.

“What are we doing here?” Malia asked with a smile on her face, looking up at the sign that read _Rachel’s_.

“We are getting a milkshake,” Scott stated simply, tugging Malia into the shop by her hand.

They got settled in a booth, giving their orders to the kind waitress. Malia got a classic vanilla milkshake while Scott asked for strawberry.

Malia had finished nearly half of the tall glass before she brought her hand to her forehead in pain. Scott laughed, slowly sipping his own drink. “You’ve gotta slow down. You gave yourself a brain freeze.”

When she cooled down, she asked curiously, “How’d you find this place, anyway?”

“Stiles and I liked to drive around, and get out of Beacon Hills to the next town over. They were like little adventures to find whatever new thing we could. This place became our favourite and we tried to get away as often as we could, but…” he trailed off, stirring his milkshake with the straw.

“Supernatural creatures tend to get in the way of any real fun around here, huh?”

Scott chuckled softly, pausing to take a drink. “That’s for sure.”

They sat for a while, a couple hours, at least. They’d ordered burgers, fries and onion rings--also each indulging in another milkshake. They were just talking, laughing at each other’s stories and jokes.

“This is why I brought you out here,” he said, widening his arms to the little diner. “You should be having fun and laughing, not worrying about summer school. We can keep studying tomorrow, but for now… just enjoy it.”

Her smile grew at his statement, nodding her head as she began to understand that after everything she’d be through, she really deserved to go on a little adventure and have a laugh.

She looked down at her drink before she realized Scott’s eyes were still on her, almost longingly. “Why are you staring at me?” she narrowed her eyes at him.

Scott shrugged, shaking his head. “I just never realized what a pretty smile you have,” he muttered softly, looking down at his drink.

Malia’s hand found Scott’s on the table, giving a light squeeze. “Thanks for bringing me out here.”

“You deserved it,” he said honestly, simply enjoying the way he made her smile--a real smile. She’d been so down lately, worrying about graduating and summer school. Scott loved to make her happy, and he’d gladly do so for the rest of the summer.


	3. The Coyote And The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which malia has trouble controlling her full moon shift without her anchor so she calls scott in hopes he can help her

Scott had long since controlled the wolf inside him, making full moons a little easier. He checked on Liam briefly, then was promptly kicked out by the beta and his girlfriend, stating they were both fine. He was in the Dunbar driveway, about to get on his bike when his phone rang.

He didn’t even get a word in before Malia was speaking over the phone as soon as he picked up. “I need you to get over here,” she groaned, obviously in pain.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, brows furrowed.

“It’s the moon. I’m not doing too well holding back right now.”

“I’ll be right there,” he said, hanging up and jumping on his bike. He drove well over the speed limit as he raced to Malia’s house.

He didn’t bother parking properly, jumping off his bike and running into the Tate home.

“Malia!” he called, searching the rooms for her before he heard her in her bedroom.

Malia was in the corner of her room where she stashed her chains. She had tied her first wrist to one radiator, but was always unable to do the second. “Scott, you have to do it. I can’t control it!” she growled.

“What’s happening? Why are you turning?” he asked quickly, working the locks.

“Stiles! He isn’t here,” she groaned, holding back the change painfully. “I had him back all of two weeks before he was gone again.” Her instincts were screaming for her to let go, to shift to full coyote. She knew that she couldn’t when Scott was here, she couldn’t risk hurting him.

“What about me? I’ll be your anchor,” he offered frantically.

“I can’t use you! You’re going to leave me, too!” she shouted, fangs growing.

That statement hurt him, but Scott didn’t step back--he was never scared Malia would hurt him, even with no way of surely knowing she wouldn’t.

“Hey, look at me,” he took her face in his hands, looking at her brilliant blue eyes, his own eyes flashing red just at the sight of her. “I went through the same thing when Allison left me. She was _my_ anchor. My mom helped me figured it out. She taught me to ground myself.”

Malia was heavily breathing, straining against her chains. She hands found his waist, holding onto him with her claws. He winced slightly at the contact, but didn’t back away.

“You can do it, Lia. _Be your own anchor_ ,” he said firmly, stroking her hair back. “I won’t let you lose yourself. Control the coyote, don’t let it take over. Feel yourself becoming human. Bring your claws back in, your fangs. Close your eyes, and when you open them, they’ll be that dark brown they always are.”

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply through her nose. It was working. She felt the claws retracting from where they had dug into Scott’s sides, her fangs drew back, and when she opened her eyes back up, she saw her alpha’s smile.

“You did it,” he whispered. “They’re brown again.” He unlocked the restraints against her wrists. Then he kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her tightly. “I knew you could do it.”

Malia chuckled softly, feeling lighter and stronger at the same time. She could control herself. She didn’t need any one else to be her anchor because she was strong enough on her own.

“Thank you,” she mumbled into the crook of his neck.

“You did that yourself. You just needed a little nudge.”

Malia pulled back with glossy eyes. “I’m sorry I shouted at you, and hurt you, and nearly killed you.”

Scott let out a laugh, shaking his head. “It’s not your fault. But you’ve got a handle on this now. You don’t need to worry about losing control anymore.” He looked down at their hands, just now noticing he’d been holding hers. “I’m sorry that I’m going to leave.”

“No, Scott. You have to go to your smart college. That school is your dream. I get it. It’s just what happens to friends after high school, they drift apart,” she shrugged, desperately trying to hide the hurt of knowing she won’t see him every day.

“I’m not going to let that happen,” he assured her. “It’s a six hour drive from UC Davis. I can visit on weekends, and holidays. I’ll see you as often as I can.”

Malia smiled at the gesture, dropping her head on his shoulder with a sigh. “I know you’re gonna try, but you can’t know for sure.”

Scott let a breath out, running a hand up and down Malia’s back. He was about to say something else when his ears picked up on another heartbeat in the house.

“Malia! I’m back!” her father called from the living room. “Sorry, I got home so late, I didn’t realize work would run so long--” he cut himself off when he got to Malia’s bedroom doorway. “Oh, I didn’t know you’d have company. Scott,” he greeted stiffly.

“Hi, Mr. Tate,” he smiled awkwardly. He had stepped away from Malia when she hurriedly tossed her chains back in their bag before her father reached her door. Scott turned to her, “I’m gonna get going. You’re good?”

She nodded quickly with a small smile. Scott squeezed uneasily past Mr. Tate with a quiet goodbye. Mr. Tate wasn’t Scott’s biggest fan, and sometimes made that painfully obvious.

He turned to his daughter with an eyebrow raised. Malia shrugged and dismissed him, “We were just studying.”


	4. Just You & Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which malia gets the letter that says whether or not she’s passed summer school and she can’t find it in herself to open it without scott beside her

Scott was packing the first of his boxes for when he was to move in less than a couple weeks for school. Malia had just finished her final exam last week and was waiting to hear back about her grades. They had studied a lot in the last few weeks, and Scott had a lot of confidence in Malia, even though she didn’t.

He had just taped shut the second box when his phone began to ring on his dresser. He answered with a smile when he saw the caller ID.

“Hey, Lia,” Scott greeted. It was silent on the other end for a few moments. He furrowed his brows and asked, “Malia, you there?”

He heard her throat clearing, then she said, “ _Yeah, sorry. Um, I'm holding the envelope that holds the letter that says whether or not I passed summer school and get to graduate this year._ ”

“That's awesome that it came in already!” Scott exclaimed happily, though a little confused why she didn’t sound as enthusiastic.

Malia paused, then spoke softly, “ _Yeah_.”

“Are you gonna open it?” he asked. He heard her hum quietly and distractedly. “Do you want me to come over?” he offered hopefully.

“ _Would you mind?_ ” she said in a tone that told him that was her reason for calling.

Scott shook his head. “Of course not. I’ll be there soon.”

“ _Thanks_.” He said his goodbyes and hung up. Then he grabbed his helmet and bike for the ride to Malia’s house.

Scott knocked on the door, and it flew open immediately.

“Thank God you’re here,” Malia said in place of a normal greeting. She handed him the envelope with the Beacon Hills High School logo on the front of it. “You open it,” she practically begged.

Scott chuckled, following her to her bedroom where she flopped onto her bed, covering her face with her hands.

“No, Malia, come on. You can open it,” he offered it back to her, but she hesitated to take it back. He could smell her anxiety riddled chemo-signals. “There’s nothing to worry about. I’m positive you passed.” He dropped down beside her, running a comforting hand up and down her arm.

Malia sat up and sighed deeply. Scott placed a hand on her back, and he could tell it eased her a little. She ripped open the envelope and closed her eyes before she opened them to read. “ _Congratulations Malia Tate on… passing your final year!_ Oh, my God! I did it!” she shouted.

In the excitement, Malia leapt forward and crashed her lips into Scott's. They held there for a moment, a moment too long, but she pulled away with her hand to her mouth.

“I am so sorry,” she groaned, pushing her hand onto her forehead. “I don't know why I did that--”

“No, no,” Scott muttered, eyes glued to her lips as he pushed her hand from her face and caressed her cheek before he closed the space between them.

When they finally parted, it was like Malia saw how brown Scott's eyes were for the first time, and she quickly found how easily she could get lost in them.

“Why did you do that?” she whispered.

Scott sputtered a second, stuttering out, “You did it first.”

She couldn't help but let out a chuckle. That small chuckle turned into full out laughter, joined in by the alpha beside her. When the cheerful snickers and giggles finally died down, Malia said bluntly, “I kissed you.”

“I kissed you back.”

“I… _liked_ kissing you.”

Scott's smile grew a fraction wider as he responded, “I liked kissing you, too.”

“Is that weird?”

Scott shook his head. “It didn't feel weird.”

“No... It didn't. It felt...”

“Right,” he finished for her.

“Yeah.” Her eyes glanced down at his lips for the tenth time before he leaned in again, latching his mouth to his.

Malia let out a soft moan between breaths, and Scott didn't think he'd ever heard a more innocently beautiful sound.

The brunette hummed as she pulled back with furrowed brows, her arms dropping from around Scott's neck. “Maybe we shouldn't do this.”

“Why not?”

“You're leaving soon, Scott. In less than two weeks, to be exact.”

“Yeah, yeah, you're probably right,” he murmured, shoulders slumping as he lowered his head, looking down at his hands.

Malia suddenly missed the feeling of his lips pressed against hers. “Or I'm wrong and we just make the most of that time.”

“I like that one better,” he nodded as he spoke quickly, kissing her again.


	5. Look At Us, We're Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which scott and malia spend the weekend together when her dad goes away on a business trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is really short but i love domestic scalia a whole lot so here you go :)
> 
> prompts used: “i can cook pizza rolls and cup o’ noodles and that’s about it” and “i’m not clingy. i just like being near you all the time”

Malia invited Scott to stay at her place a night or two while her father was away on business. He swiftly accepted said invitation, claiming, “I love sleepovers.” She was glad because she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible before he left town for school in less than a week.

Their first day and night went by pretty quickly. Their last morning, Scott woke up with no shirt in Malia’s bed when the sunlight shone through the blinds and onto his face. He reached his hand across the bed in search of the brunette, only to find crumpled bed sheets. He lifted his head, blinking wearily at around the room. He sat up with a yawn, setting off after Malia.

He found his girl in the kitchen wearing _his_ shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts. He came up behind her, attempting to be sneaky. “You know I have super-hearing, right?” she asked rhetorically without turning around.

Scott rested his hands on her waist and his chin on her shoulder sleepily, “You making us breakfast?”

“I can cook Pizza Rolls and Cup O’ Noodles and that’s about it.” Scott chuckled against Malia’s shoulder blade, pulling the collar of his shirt down to press a kiss to her skin. “I’m making coffee, though, do you want a cup?”

“Yes, please,” he said with a smile, chastely kissing her cheek, thinking about how long it had been since he was that happy.

“God, you’re clingy today,” Malia groaned, though she was smirking and loved every second of him holding her.

He wound his arms around her torso tightly. “I’m not clingy. I just like being near you all the time,” he whispered against the shell of her ear, snickering triumphantly as goosebumps rose on the back of her neck.

That was how their mornings went, and Scott wished they could always be like that. But he happily settled for a few more days.

Malia worked the coffee machine, then turned around in Scott’s arm, facing him and kissing him on the mouth. “You make my dopamine levels surge,” she whispered onto his lips.

Scott pulled back with a questioning look before he smiled proudly. “Look at you using the psych terms we learned this summer.”

She shrugged nonchalantly, “I had a good teacher.”

He smirked down at her, grabbing hold of her hips and lifting her onto the kitchen counter as Malia squealed in surprise. Scott stood between her thighs before she curled her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

He left open-mouthed kisses across her neck while she ran her fingers through his hair. She tugged lightly, pulling his head back enough to catch his mouth on hers, kissing heatedly.

The timer on the coffee machine went off, making Scott groan in frustration at the interruption. “Calm down, we’ve got plenty of time for that,” Malia chuckled, pecking Scott’s lips again before jumping off the counter, fixing their coffees.

Scott sighed sadly, knowing they didn’t have much time left because he was leaving in two days. He decided not to dwell on that, but enjoy what he had with Malia while he could. They spent the day playing video games, eating Pizza Rolls, and setting aside time for a bit of making out--the perfect day.


	6. Now We Have To Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which scott says goodbye before he drives off for college to some of his favourite people, and his most favourite of them all

Today was his last day in Beacon Hills before he set off for the next four years at UC Davis.

Scott had already said goodbye to Alan Deaton. The vet was proud of his little protégé to be following in his footsteps, and promised the Clinic would be there for Scott to take over when he got back. Deaton also told Scott to call every once in a while, to fill him in on school studies and other supernatural business.

He dropped by the school briefly, wanting to give a quick goodbye to the coach, and secure Liam’s spot on the team the following year. But as soon as Finstock saw the boy, he held him so tightly that Scott had no hope of getting away… then came the waterworks. Coach cried about how he’d never have another player/son so great on his field. Eventually, Scott wiggled free, telling his mentor that he’d come home to watch the holiday games.

On his way out of the school, Mrs. Martin was walking around and preparing for the coming school year when she stopped Scott to say goodbye. She told him how proud she was of how far he’d come since the beginning of senior year.

When Scott drove to the Dunbar household, he noticed more cars in the driveway than usual. Walking in, he saw Liam, Hayden, Mason and Corey all playing _Mario Kart _. They--excluding Liam--crowded around their alpha to give a big goodbye group hug. Scott took Liam into the kitchen, putting a hand on his beta’s shoulder.__

“You’re gonna have to look after them now. I know you’re scared--don’t even try telling me you’re not because you reek of anxiety,” Scott chuckled. “I was scared at first, too. Being responsible for the lives of your pack isn’t an easy thing to bear. But we’ve been preparing for this, Liam. You know what you’re doing and I have so much confidence that you’ll be an amazing Alpha one day.”

Liam wrapped his arms around Scott, murmuring his thanks for having turned him that day on the hospital rooftop, for bringing him into their great little family--their pack.

Then Scott stopped at the Police Station, giving a long hug to the only real father figure in his life. He waved off to the deputies that had always been there when he got in trouble with Stiles, and never hesitated to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Finally, he went home to grab the rest of his things and pack them into Stiles’ jeep he’d left behind. Chris shook Scott’s hand for a moment, before bringing in the teenager in a strong hug. “Take care of my mom for me.”

“Of course,” Chris promised.

Next, was Scott’s mother, the woman who had always been there for him, through thick and thin. He barely got a word in before she was squeezing him so tightly he thought bones would break.

“You better call me. Every day. Twice a day.”

Scott chuckled onto her shoulder. “I will, Mom. Don’t worry.” She finally let go, and her son said, “I’ve got to go. There’s one more person I have to see before I leave.” He kissed his mom’s cheek, jumping in the jeep and speeding off.

“Who else is there?” Chris asked, wrapping an arm around Melissa’s waist as they waved at the vehicle driving out of sight.

She sighed with a smile, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Malia.”

Scott got to the little house pretty quickly. Knocking on the door of the girl who’d practically been avoiding him all day, because she knew it was his last day, and she didn’t want to make it awkward.

The door opened and Malia sighed when she saw him, “What are you doing here? You’ve gotta get going soon.”

“I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye.”

“Scott, there’s no point in making promises to see each other every weekend. You’re not going to have the time to make that drive. You’re going to be busy--we both will. I understand that. So, no pressure. You can go and live your fun college life.” She began to close the door when Scott’s hand flew out to stop it.

“No, I’m not okay with that. I _want_ to come home to you as often as I can, even if that means driving twelve hours every week, because I want to continue this… whatever this is,” he said, gesturing between the two of them.

Malia stared at him for a moment, her mind running a mile a minute as she went over what he’d said. “So, you want to… what? Be--”

“With you,” he said softly. His eyes were the warmest brown, and she’d never seen him so sincere.

“You do?” she clarified.

“Yes,” he spoke through a chuckle. “I want to be with you--in a relationship with you. Long distance or not, I want this,” he said, stepping forward and holding one of her hands in his. “Do you?”

For what seemed like the first time ever, Malia was truly speechless. All she could do was nod. Scott beamed at that, stepping even closer and kissing her until they both needed air.

She walked him to the jeep with their hands intertwined. She didn’t want to let him go, but of course, she had to.

“I’ll come back as many weekends I can. We’ll have a month over Christmas, then I’m back again in May. It’ll go by quickly,” Scott assured. Malia nodded, leaning in to kiss him again.

“It’s no problem if you can’t make it--”

“Hey,” he lifted a hand to her cheek. “We’re gonna be fine.”

“Have fun at your smart college.”

Scott chuckled, kissing her cheek. “It’s good that you’re taking a year off. Then you’re going to your own smart college next year, and you’ll see how fun it is for yourself.” Malia smiled, having always loved how supportive of her he was. He kissed her one last time. “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon,” she said, grabbing the back of his neck for another kiss.

“Alright, alright,” he laughed. “Really, I have to go now.”

Scott got into the jeep, driving away and glancing sadly at the rear-view mirror until he no longer saw Malia. He was going to try to see her every weekend, even knowing that was slightly unrealistic. But he’d see her again soon, just like he promised.


End file.
